Cómo sobrevivir a la Navidad
by Sheccid PJM
Summary: ¿No sabes cómo escoger y decorar tu pino? ¿Tienes dudas en cuanto a decorar tu casa? ¿No sabes qué regalar en Navidad? Entra que Harry y Hermione te ayudarán.
1. Primera entrega

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y lugares son marca registrada y no me pertenecen.**

 **Cómo sobrevivir a la Navidad.**

 **Primera entrega: Cómo escoger un pino.**

Paso 1: Decidir si será natural o artificial.

-Te digo que no, Harry – exclamó Hermione – por eso hay calentamiento global. No vamos a poner un pino natural.

-Ándale – insistió Harry, subiendo a la camioneta por el lado del conductor – ¡huelen muy bien! Imagina lo bien que olerá la casa. Dicen que los pinos naturales que venden o que puedes cortar están enfermos. Técnicamente les haríamos un favor terminando con su sufrimiento.

La chica rió debido al comentario y maldijo internamente por lo sencillo que era para su novio convencerla de algo.

-Pero ensucian mucho – argumentó, ya no tan segura – cuando era niña teníamos que barrer unas cinco veces al día debajo del pino. ¿Tú piensas barrer cinco veces al día?

-¿Qué no eres una bruja? Podemos poner un hechizo para que no se caigan las hojas del pino.

-No son hojas.

-Cómo se llamen, incluso podemos poner un hechizo para que no se seque y esté fresco hasta año nuevo.

-¡Ni siquiera conoces un hechizo para eso! - exclamó

-Oh pero apuesto que tú sí. Y si no, siempre podemos preguntarle a Neville – Hermione frunció los labios – Anda – insistió Harry – cuando era niño mis tíos solo ponían un pino pequeño, artificial y con pocos adornos. Eso hasta que Dudley creció y decidió que era muy grande para creer en Santa Claus. Después de eso ya no se molestaban en adornar.

Hermione sabía que era la primera oportunidad que Harry tenía de adornar su casa y definitivamente no podía negarse a algo así. Ella tenía muy buenas memorias de las navidades con su familia y quería que su novio también las tuviera.

-Natural, entonces – dijo la chica derrotada – ¡pero tú te vas a encargar de los cuidados que te diga Neville!

-Claro que sí, preciosa – contestó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Paso 2: Encontrar una tienda para comprar el pino.

-¿Te parece en Tesco – preguntó Harry

-No creo que en Tesco vendan pinos – contestó Hermione

-Están vendiendo pinos en todos lados, amor.

Iban en la camioneta de Harry, Hermione en el asiento del copiloto. A mediados de año la pareja había decidido dar el siguiente paso y mudarse juntos a Grimmauld Place pero, en un momento impulsivo, Harry había comprado una casa grande y bonita en un vecindario muggle lindo y seguro.

-Mejor en Waitrose – sugirió la chica.

-Waitrose será – contestó Harry.

Paso 3: Poner un presupuesto en base a la altura y frondosidad deseada del pino.

-Veamos, ¿pagaremos con dinero muggle verdad? - dijo Harry comprobando su cartera.

-Es eso o violar el estatuto del secreto – contestó Hermione - ¿cuánto traes? Yo traigo unas – revisó también su cartera – 50 libras. Sabes, solía traer conmigo más dinero muggle pero no solemos ocuparlo.

-Lo sé, ni siquiera recuerdo cuántas libras hay en un galeón. Tengo 100 libras, creo que es suficiente.

Bajaron de la camioneta y entraron a la tienda. Los pinos estaban en la entrada, había de distintos tamaños y precios, el más barato en 25 libras y los más caros hasta en 45.

-Oh, creo que no habrá problemas con el dinero – comentó Harry – Caray, huele muy bien.

Así era. El olor a pino fresco inundaba el lugar. Comenzaron a caminar entre los árboles de distintos tamaños sin saber bien qué buscaban hasta que un asistente se les acercó.

-Buenas tardes, ¿puedo ayudarles en algo?

-Sí, por favor – contestó Hermione – queremos un pino.

-Gracias por especificar, amor – bromeó Harry – quizá pensaba que buscábamos un perrito.

-Ja, ja. Queremos uno mediano por favor.

-Como guste – dijo el asistente – síganme por favor.

Les mostraron 3 pinos sólo un poco más altos que ellos, olían muy bien, se veían frescos y frondosos, pero Harry no estaba convencido.

-No sé – dijo, dirigéndose a Hermione – pensaba más en uno muy alto. Como los que Hagrid ponía en el Gran Comedor.

-Harry, el Gran Comedor mide como 20 metros de altura.

-¡La casa tiene techos altos! Disculpe joven – habló al asistente – ¿puede mostrarnos pinos un poco más altos?

El asistente los llevó un poco más atrás donde había pinos mucho más altos que ellos, aunque ninguno como lo quería Harry.

-Sabes, podríamos ir a uno de esos bosques que son específicamente para escoger y talar tu pino...

-No

-Ninguno es lo suficientemente alto, Herms

-¡Pero están bien para la casa! Me parece que al menos la mitad de estos quedarían rozando el techo.

-Podemos ponerlo afuera – sugirió Harry.

-Me prometiste olor a pino en la casa y eso me vas a dar

-Puedo comprar un aromatizante...

-Potter – dijo Hermione con una mirada de advertencia, por lo que el chico entendió que no estaba a discusión.

-Bien, bien, busquemos alguno.

Siguieron viendo los pinos sin encontrar alguno que les gustara a ambos. Tardaron tanto que el asistente les dijo que lo buscaran una vez que se hubieran decidido y fue a atender a otras personas. Hermione se fijaba en el olor y color mientras Harry se guiaba por la altura y frondosidad.

-Este – dijo al fin Harry, señalando uno que sobresalía de los demás. Era alto, muy verde, frondoso y despedía un fuerte aroma.

-Es lindo – concordó Hermione – pero creo que es un poco más alto que el techo.

-Estás loca, ¡es perfecto! - exclamó Harry – voy a buscar al asistente para que nos lo cobre y lo lleve a la camioneta. Tú quédate aquí a cuidar el árbol.

-¿Cuidarlo de qué? - preguntó confundida Hermione.

-¡De que alguien se lo lleve! Amor, es perfecto, si alguien lo ve va a quererlo, quédate aquí, ¿sí? Si ves que alguien le echa el ojo les dices que está apartado.

Hermione se rió. Por razones como ésa se había enamorado.

-De verdad cielo, no creo que sea necesario – dijo con risas.

-¡No tardo! - gritó mientras se alejaba corriendo a buscar al encargado.

Nota: Si no tiene buen sentido del espacio y la rama más alta del pino supera su techo, siempre puede cortarle un pedazo.

-Te dije que no iba a entrar – recordó Hermione ufana.

-Te fascina decir 'te lo dije', ¿no? - dijo Harry, haciendo malabares con el pino para ponerlo en el suelo.

Metieron el pino a la casa de manera horizontal sin problema, pero cuando trataron de pararlo se dieron cuenta que le sobraban unos buenos cinco centímetros de la rama de arriba. Decidieron que lo más sencillo sería cortar el exceso.

-Así es – contestó Hermione – a ver, te ayudo. Tú sostén el árbol y yo lo corto. - Sacó su varita del pantalón y se acercó a la punta – _Diffindo._

Cayó el pedazo de rama al suelo y Harry puso el pino de pie.

-Bien, ¿dónde lo ponemos? ¿En el centro de la sala?

-No nos veremos las cara cuando nos sentemos, ¿porqué no movemos éste sofá – dijo tocando el mueble - y lo ponemos aquí junto a la chimenea?

-Buena idea. _-_ Harry sacó su varita y con unos cuantos movimientos el árbol estuvo en su sitio. - Preciosa – dijo, pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de Hermione – faltan algunos días para el 25, pero podemos decir que oficialmente inicia nuestra primera navidad juntos.

-¿La primera de muchas? - preguntó Hermione, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-La primera de muchas – confirmó, tomando la cara de su novia entre sus manos para darle un beso lento en los labios.

Próxima entrega: Cómo escoger las decoraciones.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué puedo decir? Mi espíritu navideño está al 100 y ando cursi, porfa dejen un review si les gustó, si no les gustó, si quieren consejos, sugerencias… Lo que sea, me gustan los review :) ¡saludos a todos desde México!


	2. Segunda entrega

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y lugares son marca registrada y no me pertenecen.**

 **Cómo sobrevivir a la Navidad.**

 **Segunda entrega: Cómo escoger las decoraciones.**

Paso 1: Escoja los colores o el tema de su decoración.

-¿Un tema? - preguntó Harry – ¿desde cuándo hay que escoger un tema para decorar? Creo que la navidad ya es tema suficiente.

-Lo sé, pero habrá mucho de donde escoger, y de todo tipo de cosas, colores... Al menos debemos escoger un color.

-Pensé que los colores de navidad eran rojo y dorado. Lo cual es perfecto, ya sabes, los colores de Gryffindor.

-Pero son aburridos, casi todos decoran de ese color. ¿Qué tal azul y plateado?

-¿Cómo Ravenclaw? Paso. Volviendo a los temas, dame ejemplos.

-No sé, dulces, Disney, Star Wars...

-¿Star Wars? ¿Para navidad? Caray, los muggles son extraños. Bien, vayamos a las tiendas y ahí escogeremos lo que más nos guste. Pasamos por Teddy de camino.

Como todos los domingos, Teddy, de cinco años, pasaba el día con ellos. Normalmente lo llevaban a desayunar y después al cine, a algún parque de diversiones, a visitar a los Weasley o algo por el estilo. Pero en días como éste que tenían cosas que hacer el niño los acompañaba.

Recogieron a Teddy y su abuela les entregó una maleta con todo lo que podría necesitar. Se despidieron y acordaron pasar a dejarlo en la noche.

-Creo que sería lindo que el tema de nuestra decoración fueran los dulces – opinó Hermione.

-A mí me gustan los dulces – dijo Teddy desde el asiento de atrás.

-Dos contra uno, Potter.

-¡Pero la Navidad ya es un tema! Escojamos solo colores. Propongo rojo y dorado.

-Los propones porque son los colores de Gryffindor – dijo Hermione - ¿qué tal verde y rojo? Son colores navideños también.

-Verde y rojo no combinan – argumentó Harry.

-Eres hombre, ¿tú qué sabes?

-Tú nunca usas ropa verde y roja al mismo tiempo tía Herms – opinó Teddy.

-Teddy ¡ayúdame! Bien, eh... plateado y morado, ¿qué opinas? – preguntó la muchacha observando a Harry desde el asiento del copiloto.

-Me parece. Son colores neutros. Y por neutros me refiero a que no están en las casas de Hogwarts. Así nos evitaremos esos temas en la cena de Navidad.

-Sólo tú y Ron hablan de esos temas

-Y Malfoy – añadió el joven.

-Se llama Draco. Deberías de empezar a decirle por su nombre, parece que va en serio con Ginny.

-Para mí siempre será un hurón – dijo Harry riéndose.

-¡Yo quiero un hurón mascota! - exclamó Teddy desde el asiento de atrás.

-Cuando veas al novio de tía Ginny le preguntas, estoy seguro que le encantará la idea.

-¡Harry!

Paso 2: Haz una lista de lo que necesitas.

-Bien – dijo Hermione entrando a la tienda de la mano de Teddy – necesitamos luces para el pino, luces para afuera...

-¿Las luces de afuera también van a ser moradas? Porque se me ocurría poner luces de colores para que contrasten con la nieve.

-Pues supongo que solo el pino y las decoraciones de dentro de la casa – contestó la chica, insegura - ¿qué opinas?

-No sé – dijo Harry con una expresión burlona – tú eres la experta, ¿qué no?

-Ja, ja. Tomaremos luces de colores. ¡Agarra un carrito! ¿Quieres sentarte en el carrito, Teddy?

-No, quiero caminar.

-¿Estás seguro? Vamos a tardar y te vas a cansar.

-Quiero caminar – dijo el pequeño.

Quince minutos después estaban los tres parados frente a un estante repleto de luces, tratando de escoger algunas para el pino.

-¿Qué tal los que tienen forma de copo de nieve?

-¿Y los que tienen forma de dulces?

-¡Me gustan los dulces!

-Mejor las circulares moradas normales – sugirió Harry - ¿cuántas deberíamos de llevar?

-No tengo idea – dijo Hermione en voz baja – deberíamos ponerle luces blancas también.

-¿Cuántas de cada una? ¿Dos? No, son muy pocas. Llevaré seis de cada una.

-Creo que doce series es mucho para el pino.

-No, creo que serán suficientes. Es muy alto. Las voy a probar.

Harry conectó las luces para asegurarse que funcionaran y las echó al carrito.

-Bien – dijo Harry – para afuera voy a llevar los que parecen copos de nieve.

-Ya hay mucha nieve en las calles – contestó Hermione

-¡Pero míralos Herms! Serán como pequeños milagros de navidad colgando del garage. Llevaré diez.

-¡¿Diez?! - exclamó la muchacha - ¡Es demasiado!

-No, para nada, será la casa más iluminada de la calle.

-El recibo de luz saldrá carísimo

-¡No importa! Mira – dijo mostrándole un copo del tamaño de su mano que cambiaba de blanco a azul – son fabulosos. Los voy a llevar.

-Llévales, entonces. Me adelanto con Teddy para escoger las esferas.

Sugerencia: El pino puede decorarse no solo con esferas, también con muñecos de peluche, flores, tiras de tela y por supuesto la estrella en la punta.

-De verdad Hermione, estas esferas tienen el tamaño de tu cabeza.

Cuando Harry los alcanzó en las esferas, unos diez minutos después, Hermione y Teddy ya tenían el carrito lleno de esferas de todos los tamaños, cintas en distintos tonos de plateado y varios muñecos de peluche que a Teddy le gustaron para colgarlos y Hermione no pudo negarse.

-Creo que son muchas esferas – comentó Harry

-El pino es muy grande – argumentó la chica.

-La tía Herms dijo que tú llevabas muchas luces y no le hiciste caso – comentó Teddy – tía, si yo fuera tú no le haría caso tampoco.

-¿Ves? Teddy tiene razón.

-Okay, llevémoslas. Pero los peluches me parecen una exageración. Nunca he visto un pino con peluches.

-Mi abue Andrómeda ha puesto peluches en el pino – dijo Teddy.

-¿Hermione te sobornó para que estés de su lado, chiquillo? - preguntó Harry al niño en broma.

-Quizá le prometí un helado – bromeó la chica – además, los peluches los escogió él. Pero son lindos mira, hay muñecos de nieve, Santa Claus con trajes morados, regalos... Se verán muy lindos – dijo alzando la punta interior de las cejas y abriendo mucho los ojos.

-No pongas esa cara, es hacer trampa. No. - volteó la cara – No vamos a llevar los peluches.

-Dímelo viéndome a los ojos – retó Hermione. Harry volteó a verla.

-No vamos... Ay, Hermione Granger, no sé qué hacer contigo. - cerró los ojos – no vamos a llevarlos.

-¡No hagas eso! - dijo la chica, metiendo la mano bajo los lentes para abrirle los ojos - ¿Por favor?

-¡Eres insufrible! - dijo Harry riéndose y besándole la frente – bien, los llevamos. ¿La tela para qué es?

-Se enrolla y se pone alrededor del pino – explicó Hermione – créeme, se verá bien.

-Falta algo, mi tía Petunia solía poner como un tapete alrededor del pino donde ponía los regalos de Dudley.

-Oh, tienes razón, el pie de árbol. Escoge uno, están por allá.

Harry tomó el único morado y lo puso dentro del carro. Hermione lo agarró e iba a hacer un comentario cuando Harry intervino.

-No, ni digas que no te gusta, o que no combina o algo así. Es el único que hay.

-¡Sólo iba a decir que estaba muy lindo! Honestamente, Harry Potter. Apuesto a que no pensaste que sería así escoger los adornos.

-De hecho no – dijo mientras empujaba el carrito. - Pensaba que sería más coser y cantar. Pero esto se parece más a cuando escogimos los colores para pintar los cuartos y la sala.

Hermione sonrió, recordando cómo habían pasado casi cinco horas en la tienda escogiendo los colores para su casa nueva.

-El encargado casi nos escupe ese día – recordó la chica.

-Y yo casi le escupo a él – comentó Harry - ¿qué sigue en la lista?

-Eh... - murmuró Hermione mientras revisaba el papel – figuras para el nacimiento.

Paso 3: Escoja su nacimiento en base al espacio donde lo va a poner. Las figuras necesarias son: María, José, niño Dios, Reyes Magos, vaca, borrego y los animales que guste. No se olvide del pesebre y el heno.

-Mi tía no ponía nacimiento – observó Harry – pero tampoco tenía el espíritu navideño muy alto. Llevemos los muñecos más grandes para ponerlos afuera.

-¿Porqué esa necesidad de llevar siempre lo más grande? - preguntó Hermione – si no te conociera, diría que es cuestión de compensación.

Harry se quedó unos segundos presa del estupor, hasta que comentó:

-Realmente no sé si sentirme ofendido o halagado con ese comentario – dijo mientras Hermione reía – yo... Bah, olvídalo. Llevemos este nacimiento – dijo, señalando uno con figuras de la altura de sus piernas – es grande y viene completo, así no tenemos que buscar varias figuras.

-Veamos – dijo la chica acercándose al precio – no, ni hablar. ¡Está carísimo!

-Podemos pagarlo, amor. Son aproximadamente... - hizo cuentas en su mente – ¿100 galeones?

-¿Y qué hay de todo lo que ya llevamos? No creo que...

-Velo como una inversión – la persuadió su novio – los años siguientes no tendremos que comprar esto, entonces...

-No puedo creer que aún tengas tu poder de convencimiento intacto. Pídeselo al encargado.

-Tía, tengo hambre – se quejó Teddy - ¿a qué hora vamos a comer?

-Oh, Teddy, lo siento tanto, hemos tardado mucho. ¿Quieres una hamburguesa? Toma – sacó de su bolso una barra de cereal – come esto, sólo nos queda buscar una cosa más y vamos a comer.

-¿De veras? - cuestionó Harry, quien había terminado de hablar con el encargado del nacimiento – yo también tengo hambre ya. ¿No hay una barra de cereal para mí?

-¡No te voy a dar los bocadillos de Teddy! - se paró en las puntas de los pies y le dio un beso suave en los labios – eso deberá ser suficiente.

-Nunca tengo suficiente de esos – comentó con una sonrisa mientras le pasaba el brazo por los hombros - ¿Qué falta?

Hermione sonrió enormemente.

-¡Inflables!

Paso 4: Hay inflables de distintos tamaños y estilos, escójalos a su gusto. Lleve sólo los necesarios.

-¡Llevemos este farol inflable para la entrada!

-¡Mira este Santa con su trineo! Se verá fabuloso en la azotea

-Éstos pingüinos deslizándose en la resbaladilla son muy graciosos, los pondremos en la terraza.

-Éste pino con los muñecos de nieve es perfecto para el jardín

Harry y Hermione llevaban al menos la mitad de los inflables que había en la tienda, todos dentro del carrito. Teddy también opinaba e incluso metió uno o dos sin que su padrino se diera cuenta. Después de algunos minutos en esa sección, Hermione se dio cuenta que eran más de diez muñecos inflables que ya llevaban.

-¡Harry! ¿Crees que entren todos en la casa?

-Claro que no – contestó el chico, enspeccionando la caja de otro inflable – recuerda que casi todos van en la entrada o en la terraza.

-Yo sé, me refiero a si tenemos espacio suficiente, llevamos... - contó los inflables - ¡Doce! Creo que deberíamos dejar algunos.

-¿Cómo? No, no creo que sea... - guardó silencio cuando volteó a ver el carrito – Oh, ya veo a qué te refieres. - se rascó la cabeza – sí, tienes razón, dejemos algunos. Dejemos el farol, los pingüinos, el tren y la esfera de nieve gigante.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Yo escogí esos – contestó Hermione - ¿porqué no dejamos los que tú escogiste? Ese Santa Claus en motocicleta es algo exagerado

-¿Bromeas? ¡Se parece a Hagrid!

-¿De dónde? Que yo recuerde Hagrid no lleva un traje rojo ni la barba blanca.

-Oh, vamos – comentó Harry – hombre enorme, gordo, barba larga, ¿en moto? Es Hagrid de donde lo veas.

-Padrino – llamó Teddy, quien ya se había cansado y se encontraba sentado en el carrito – Santa Claus anda en un trineo, no en moto.

-Pero este Santa es especial, chiquitín – dijo Harry, ante la mirada de reprobación del niño – Bien, Santa-Hagrid se queda – aceptó a regañadientes, sacando la caja respectiva del carrito de compras - ¡pero los pingüinos también! Son lindos y todo pero llevan lentes de sol como si fuera pleno verano.

-Bien – contestó la chica – también se queda la palmera, dijo mientras sacaba la caja

-Y el globo de nieve gigante

Así, fueron dejando algunos y consiguieron quedarse sólo con 6; cuando terminaron se dirigieron a las cajas para pagar.

Recomendación: Diciembre es el mes en el cual las tiendas están mas abarrotadas, sea consciente del tiempo que puede tardar.

-Oh, por Dios, las filas están larguísimas – dijo Harry – creo que tendrás que darle otro bocadillo a Teddy.

Hermione asintió y sacó una bolsa resellable con manzana picada para el niño (que tuvo que compartir con su padrino). Fue su turno de pagar después de unos treinta minutos.

-Hola, buenas tardes – saludó el cajero, comenzando a pasar los artículos por el escáner -Oh, parece que alguien estuvo de compras navideñas.

-No me digas – contestó Harry con ironía, fastidiado después de esperar.

-Sí – contestó el chico, lo cual hizo pensar a Harry que su sarcasmo era tan avanzado que la gente no era capaz de distinguirlo. O quizá el muchacho no era muy brillante – en ésta época todas las familias vienen por sus decoraciones navideñas, en unos tres o cuatro días comenzarán a venir por los regalos.

Definitivamente, no era muy brillante. Pagó por todo (el total de la cuenta le ganó una mirada retadora de Hermione, esas de 'tuve razón de nuevo') y se dirigió a guardar las compras en la camioneta mientras Hermione se adelantaba con Teddy al restaurante.

Cuando Harry regresó la encontró sentada cerca del área de juegos con tres hamburguesas con papas y refresco.

-Pensé que tenía hambre – comentó Harry mientras agarraba una papa.

-Dijo que jugaría un rato antes de comer – le contestó su novia – vendrá en unos momentos.

-Estoy muy cansado – dijo Harry mientras comía su hamburguesa – Tardamos... - miró su reloj - ¡¿tres horas y media?! No puedo creerlo. Creo que nunca en mi vida había pasado tanto tiempo en una tienda.

-Uy, no es nada – alardeó Hermione – deberías hacer este tipo de compras con mi mamá. Mínimo seis horas en el centro comercial. Además, creo que esto fue pan comido considerando lo que sigue en la lista.

-¿Qué sigue en la lista? - preguntó con su refresco a medio camino entre la mesa y su boca.

-Poner tooodo lo que acabamos de comprar en el pino, y dentro y fuera de la casa.

-Oh no – fue todo lo que atinó a decir.

Comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber comprado tanto, pero luego recordó que con magia no podía ser muy difícil, no les tomaría más que una o dos horas. Además iba a hacerlo con Hermione, y la vida siempre le parecía mucho más placentera cuando estaba con ella.

* * *

¡Hola chicos! Después de un año, regreso con esta historia. Quería subir capítulos desde el 1 de diciembre pero no servía el módem de mi casa y apenas hoy lo repararon, así que aquí está, espero lo disfruten mucho :) Terminé este capítulo por ahí de marzo así que espero se sienta bien la atmósfera navideña, espero con ansias sus opiniones, sugerencias y lo que esperan ver en los siguientes capítulos. Ya tengo unos adelantados así que ¡nos leemos pronto! Recuerden dejar reviews, saludos desde México.


	3. Tercera entrega

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y lugares son marca registrada y no me pertenecen.**

 **Cómo sobrevivir a la Navidad.**

 **Tercera entrega: Cómo decorar el pino**

 **Paso 1: Organice todos sus adornos: separe luces, esferas, pie de árbol y otros colguijes.**

-Bien – dijo Harry viendo el montón de cajas esparcidas por toda su sala - ¿por dónde empezamos?

-Supongo que separando todo – le contestó su novia – los inflables, las luces de afuera, y todo lo que no sea del pino dejémoslo en el cuarto de huéspedes.

Y con una sacudida de varita, las cosas desaparecieron.

-Ahora, las esferas es lo último para poner, ¿cierto? Las pondré sobre la mesa y... ¿con qué empezamos?

La muchacha miró a su alrededor y se sintió abrumada por la cantidad de cosas que tenían. A pesar del tamaño del pino, de repente le pareció muy pequeño para todo lo que debían poner y se preguntó si iba a resistir el peso.

-Supongo que... ¡Oh! - exclamó Hermione cuando Ron apareció en el centro de la sala con un 'plop' - ¡Ronald! No puedes aparecerte en la sala de las personas sin avisar, es de mala educación.

El pelirrojo volteó a su alrededor confundido por la cantidad de cajas apiladas alrededor.

-Lo sé, pero ustedes son mis mejores amigos, no me negarían la entrada – aseguró el joven sorteando las cosas y acercándose a Harry – además ya está nevando, no quiero tener que pasar frío cuando puedo aparecerme en su casa calientita, por cierto, ¿porqué el desorden?

-Oh, estábamos por comenzar a decorar el pino – explicó Harry – tuviste suerte de no encontrarnos a Hermione y a mí desnudos

-¡Harry! - gritó su novia sonrosada, por lo que él le guiñó un ojo como respuesta.

-Por Merlín, si quisiera verlos desnudos me habría aparecido en su cuarto, ¿quién querría tener sexo en la alfombra?

-Tú no sabes mi vida – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa traviesa – como sea, por más confianza que tengamos no quiero hablar de esto ahora, ya que estás aquí, ¿porqué no nos ayudas a adornar?

-Oh, de hecho venía a pedirle la camioneta a Harry, ya saben, hoy es la demostración de los nuevos productos de Sortilegios Weasley y tenía que buscar unas cosas en negocios muggles, pero supongo que puedo quedarme un rato, ¿en qué ayudo?

Después de discutirlo un rato decidieron empezar poniendo las cintas decorativas alrededor del pino. Un error del que no se dieron cuenta hasta 10 minutos después.

 **Paso 2: Recuerde SIEMPRE poner las luces antes que cualquier otra cosa**

-Se ve muy lindo – opinó Ron – pero, ¿porqué morado y plateado?

-Llegas un día tarde a esa conversación -contestó Harry, mientras veía a Hermione dar el último giro a la cinta – este paso fue muy sencillo, ¿qué sigue?

-Fue muy sencillo porque yo lo hice todo – rezongó la muchacha – supongo que poner las luces.

-Nosotros lo haremos – se apresuró a decir Harry antes de que su novia se molestara.

Ron y él comenzaron a abrir y probar las cajas de luces mientras Hermione ponía ganchillos a las esferas para colgarlas. 5 minutos después Ron dijo:

-Eh, Hermione, creo que hay un problema... Creo que debimos de poner las luces antes de los listones ¿a menos que quieras que las luces vayan encima? Pero no se ve bien y...

-Oh, ¡qué torpe!, tienes razón, ahora tendremos que quitar las cintas, no sé porqué te hicimos caso cuando sugeriste ponerla primero

-Hey, fue Harry el que lo dijo, no yo – se defendió Ron

-¿Yo? - exclamó el aludido – Hermione dijo que era lo primero que debíamos hacer

-Yo no dije nada, fuiste tú

-Claro que no, Ron dijo que su mamá lo ponía primero

-Pero lo sugerí, yo no di la orden de empezar por ahí

-Ah claro, ahora es mi culpa...

-Bueno, suficiente – cortó Harry – quitemos eso rápido, yo lo haré – sacudió su varita y una de las cintas cayó al suelo de manera desordenada

-Oh Potter, déjalo, yo lo hago, -suspiró Hermione- ¿cuántas veces tengo que enseñarte el truco para que caigan doblados?

Sacó su varita y con movimientos seguros y elegantes las cintas restantes cayeron doblados de manera ordenada al suelo

-Pero si los vamos a volver a poner... Bueno hazlo tú, Ron, saca tu varita, tú elevas las luces y yo las aseguro en las ramitas del pino para que no se caigan.

Su amigo y él se pusieron manos a la obra y en tan solo un minuto quedó lista una de las doce series de luces para el pino.

-Creo que la dejaron con mucho espacio – opinó Hermione, sentada en el sofá – son doce series, deben de ir más pegadas para que entren todas.

-¿Porqué no vienes tú a ayudar entonces? - dijo Ron, a lo que Hermione respondió con una mueca graciosa.

-No te preocupes, preciosa – tranquilizó Harry – tengo el espacio perfectamente calculado

-Claro, como cuando calculaste que el pino no fuera más alto que el techo – susurró su novia.

-¿Qué dijiste? - preguntó volteando a verla – no escuché por encima del ruido de mis cálculos perfectos

-Nada, amor, sigan como van entonces.

Siete minutos después les faltaban cuatro series de luces más y ya no había espacio en el árbol.

-Te lo dije

-¿Nunca te cansas de decir eso?

-Quitémoslo todo y volvámoslo a poner – suspiró Harry – no, no los desconectes – agregó al ver que Ron movía la mano hacia el enchufe – sólo quitémoslas todas.

Tardaron menos de 5 minutos en quitar todas las luces, las cuales quedaron enredadas en la alfombra.

-Bueno chicos, fue lindo pasar tiempo de calidad con ustedes – comenzó Ron mientras se ponía de pie – pero tengo que ir a hacer los mandados, coordinar una tienda no es tan fácil, colega, ¿me prestas tu carro?

-Claro – contestó el aludido, tendiéndole las llaves.

-Gracias, no tardaré será solo una hora o dos cuando mucho.

Se despidieron del pelirrojo y luego la pareja se dedicó a desenredar el manojo de luces. Quince minutos después por fin terminaron y Harry se puso de pie para comenzar a poner las luces (esta vez más juntas) con ayuda de su varita y su mano, mientras Hermione se quedaba sentada poniendo ganchillos a las esferas.

Harry estaba muy concentrado en su tarea cuando sintió unas manos cálidas acariciándole el pecho y en seguida la cabeza de Hermione recargada sobre su espalda. Sus dedos bajaban lentamente de su tórax a su estómago y de vuelta.

-Herms – dijo el joven sin voltearse, con una sonrisa en el rostro - ¿no estabas poniendo ganchillos a las esferas?

-Ujum – murmuró su novia – hechicé los ganchillos para que se pusieran solos. Te ves tan guapo que se me ocurren cosas más entretenidas que hacer.

El muchacho se sintió muy tentado a dejar las luces y lanzarse sobre la joven, pero trató de apelar al sentido común.

-Preciosa, tenemos mucho que hacer y la fiesta de Sortilegios Weasley...

-¿Me vas a hacer rogarte, Potter? - preguntó con una voz traviesa que ya conocía.

Ésto fue suficiente para convencer a Harry. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a besar a Hermione de manera apasionada. Puso la mano en su espalda y la llevó hacia el suelo, sobre la alfombra en medio de las luces blancas y moradas que faltaban de poner en el pino. Se deshicieron de sus prendas en menos de un minuto.

Media hora después los dos yacían aún en el suelo entre las luces, sin ropa ni ganas de ponerse de pie para continuar sus tareas.

-Te falta terminar de poner las luces – dijo Hermione a media voz, con la cabeza sobre el pecho desnudo de Harry.

-Mejor terminamos mañana – propuso el chico dándose la vuelta y abrazándola – estoy muy cómodo aquí. Además, si llega Ron, aprenderá a no aparecerse de nuevo sin tocar.

Hermione se rio y se levantó con energías renovadas. Se puso de nuevo su ropa y sacó su varita para seguir con las luces, mientras Harry sacaba su camiseta debajo de uno de los muebles.

Después de un rato, trabajando los dos juntos, terminaron de poner todas las luces y Hermione puso la cinta decorativa en forma de espiral alrededor del pino.

-Va quedando muy bien – dijo Harry después de un rato - ¿ahora qué sigue? ¿las esferas?

-Las esferas y los peluches y todo lo que compramos que se pueda colgar – aclaró su novia – por cierto, creo que es demasiado, ¿qué tal si ponemos sólo una parte?

-Estás loca, se verá fabuloso, si no ponemos todo se verá muy pobre. Comencemos

 **Paso 3: Trate de que sus decoraciones se vean equilibradas; no ponga muchas esferas del mismo color juntas ni muchos peluches en la misma zona, trate de distribuirlos proporcionalmente en todo su pino.**

-Harry, estás poniendo muchas esferas grandes juntas, no se ve bien.

-Pensé que las íbamos a poner por tamaño – exclamó el aludido – bien, pondré un peluche en lugar de ésta. Oye, pusiste muchas moradas ahí y pocas plateadas.

-¡Es porque acaparaste las plateadas! - reclamó Hermione – y creo que atrás no hemos puesto casi nada.

Y así entre poner y quitar adornos y después de una hora y media, terminaron.

-De verdad, está muy cargado, quitemos un poco.

-¿Porqué tienes que ser tan terca? Así está bien.

-¡Pero parece que se va a venir abajo! Mira.

La joven caminó hacia el pino y empujó suavemente una rama que sobresalía del pino. Con ese ligero toque el árbol se balanceó levemente pero finalmente se quedó en su sitio.

-¡¿Ves?! No debería de moverse para nada, apenas lo toqué.

-¡Pero si lo empujaste!

-Cuando Teddy venga y esté jugando cerca lo va a tirar.

-Bueno, le pondré un hechizo para reforzarlo.

A Hermione le pareció una buena alternativa por lo que fue a la cocina a preparar té mientras su novio trabajaba con el pino. Unos minutos después regresó a la sala con una bandeja.

Paso 4: No se olvide del pie de árbol y la estrella de la punta.

-Oh, eres la mejor, amor – dijo Harry mientras tomaba una galleta y una taza – ya puse el pie de árbol que si no me equivoco era lo último.

-Sí, me parece que... ¡No! - exclamó la chica dando un brinco y derramando un poco de té - ¡qué desastre!

Limpió el té con una sacudida de varita y con otra atrajo la estrella grande que habían comprado para la punta del árbol.

-Ayúdame Harry, levítame, no alcanzo así nada más.

-¿Porqué no simplemente levitas la estrella?

-No, mi mamá dice que la tiene que poner la mujer de la casa. De hecho es la primera vez que la pongo, estoy emocionada, en casa eso lo hace mamá,

-¿Cómo hacen las familias donde no hay mujeres?

-Supongo que entonces es quien lleva los pantalones, ya sabes.

-Ah, ya. Espera, ¿insinúas que...?

-¿Que yo llevo los pantalones en la casa? Claro

Harry pensó en una buena respuesta para su novia pero la verdad no se le ocurrió ninguna.

-Eres un caso preciosa, entonces ¿levicorpus?

-Sí, pero en vez de mover la varita hacia arriba de golpe hazlo con una curva ligera para que no me dejes de cabeza. ¿Me expliqué?

-Creo que sí. Veamos. ¿Lista? ¡Levicorpus!

Hermione lanzó un grito cuando se alzó en el aire dando una vuelta y quedando de cabeza

-¡Te dije que una _ligera_ curva! ¿No sabes qué es 'ligera'?

-Lo siento, nunca lo había hecho. A ver, cuidado, te voy a bajar.

-Harry, lentamente por favor, no quiero azotar en el suelo.

-Tranquila, a ver – el joven dudó un poco pero movió despacio la varita y la chica descendió lentamente. - Disculpa, hacía mucho que no hacía este hechizo. ¿Intentamos de nuevo?

Su novia lo fulminó con los ojos pero al final accedió y después de otros dos intentos donde quedó de cabeza decidieron que lo mejor sería que Harry cargara a la chica.

-Mejor así – decía Harry – ambos crecimos como muggles, ¿no? Hagamos esto sin magia.

-Sí, amor. Precisamente por eso.

-Ya, lo siento, lo practicaré con Ron. Vamos sube.

El joven se agachó para que Hermione se sentara sobre sus hombros. Una vez que ésta se hubo agarrado con fuerza con una mano y tenía la estrella en la otra, Harry se puso en pie. Con precaución.

Incluso así, la muchacha apenas alcanzaba y le costó un poco de trabajo asegurarla pero después de unos segundos quedó perfecta. Cuando estuvo de nuevo en el suelo limpiaron rápidamente la basura de los empaques con magia. Cuando la sala estuvo limpia y despejada de nuevo ambos tomaron su taza de té y contemplaron el pino que les había llevado toda la tarde decorar.

 **Nota: Es de sabios cambiar de opinión.**

-Me gusta – afirmó Harry pasando la mano libre alrededor de la cintura de Hermione – somos un buen equipo, linda.

-Como siempre – contestó la chica con una sonrisa, pegando más su cuerpo al de su novio. - Aunque... No sé. No se ve muy navideño.

-¿Necesitas lentes? ¿Qué ha más navideño que este pino? ¡Está más decorado que los de Hogwarts!

-Creo que...

La joven no terminó la oración, sólo sacó su varita y la agitó. Al momento todas las luces y adornos morados en el pino se volvieron verdes, mientras los plateados se quedaron del mismo color.

Hermione se deshizo del abrazo, dio una vuelta al pino con los labios fruncidos (un gesto que a Harry le hacía recordar a la profesora McGonagall) y cuando llegó junto a él de nuevo volvió a sacudir la varita. Esta vez los adornos cambiaron a azules y blancos.

Con una última sacudida de cabeza la chica volvió a mover la varita y el pino quedó decorado de rojo y dorado. Con una sonrisa, volteó a ver a su novio, quien la miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loca. Éste alzó las cejas boquiabierto sin poder decir palabra.

-¡Listo! Así me encanta. Tenías razón, los colores clásicos navideños nunca fallan.

Harry se llevó las manos a las sienes sin saber si reír o llorar. Al final se decidió por lo primero mientras abrazaba de nuevo a su novia y se preguntaba porqué estaba tan loca.

-Eres imposible, Hermione Granger – dijo besándole la cabeza.

-¿No te gusta? - preguntó la joven preocupada.

-¡Claro que sí! Por si no lo recuerdas, fue la primera opción que dije. Creo que te gusta llevarme la contraria.

-Tenía que explorar mis opciones – explicó encogiéndose de hombros. - Nuestra casa se ve preciosa, Harry.

-Para mí se ve preciosa cuando estás tú. Pero debo admitir que el pino le da un plus.

Y con una última sesión de besos, disfrutaron de la vista del pino que les había llevado toda la tarde decorar.

* * *

¡Hola, chicos! Espero les guste este capítulo. Recibí poquitos reviews en el pasado así que no sé muy bien qué les pareció, ¡déjenme saber qué piensan de éste! Les mando un abrazo y espero que estén pasando una linda temporada navideña. ¡Abrazos desde México!


End file.
